Lonely Raven Needing Home
by Sasuke's Pal
Summary: Naruto wanted a pet.His Mommy wanted it to be a dog but he found an interest in a Lonely Raven.What will happen when the raven takes a liking to the blonde and calling him "Fishcake"?No pairings. RavenSasuke
1. Welcome to Your new Home!

The Uzumaki's were inside a pet store. It was fairly nice. They were going to get a dog. For their son Naruto. Naruto didn't want a dog. He wandered the store. He saw fish, dogs, cats, hamsters, and birds. As he went through the isle of birds, he stopped at a lonely raven. "Hey little guy." Now, Naruto was only four. So he could not read. "I'm Naruto." He told the black bird. "Naruto!" The bird chirped. Naruto's eyes widened. "Daddy!" Naruto yelled for.

Minato came running. "Did you find a dog-" He cut himself off. "Naruto. You are supposed to be looking at dogs. Not birds." He was disappointed. "But he can say my name!" Naruto shouted. Minato glared hopelessly at his son. "Naruto!" The bird said once again. Minato's eyes were wide.

"Told you Daddy!" Naruto's young ego cheered. Minato was reading the information on the bird. " Male. He's a raven. Four years old. Born July twenty-third. Stubborn at times. Only eats tomatoes." Minato read. "He's three months older than you Naruto." Minato chuckled. "Naruto!" The bird said once again. "I'm Minato." Minato introduced. The bird chirped as acknowledgement. "Daddy. He's cute." Naruto reasoned. True.

The Raven had silky black blue hair. On his head, it stuck up. His talons were nice and clean looking. Kind of pale like. Pretty onyx eyes that could see through you. A pale beak. Fine wings that were a silky as the rest. Truthfully, the most beautiful bird there.

"Minato! Naruto!" Kushina called. "Over here!" Minato answered. The red headed woman walked with the clerk to the birds. "I thought we told you that we can only get a dog!" Kushina scolded. "Honey. This bird can say Naruto's name." Minato told his wife. "Really? Is he part parrot?" She asked, taking a look at the raven. The clerk walked over to where Kushina was. "I want him Mommy!" Naruto announced. The bird chirped in agreement. "Naruto!" I chirped again. Kushina was frozen.

The clerk bent to the level of the younger blonde. "You wouldn't want him. He'll bite. I'm sure there's another bird at most that you would like." He tried to persuade. "No! I want him!" Naruto begged. Naruto jumped on the table the bird was. He put his finger inside the cage. Close to the bird. "No! Kid that bird could bite your finger off!" The clerk shouted worried. "Naruto!" Kushina yelled. Naruto didn't move.

The raven moved closer. Its beak moving closer to the finger. Naruto eyed the bird. The bird eyed him back. The raven opened its beak and Naruto's finger went inside. Kushina and Minato were wide eyed. The clerk paled. "Don't make any rash moves." The clerk said. The raven didn't bite. Naruto stated laughing. "Mommy! He's like licking my finger!" The boy laughed. Kushina and Minato sighed. "Impossible! That bird's bitten everyone who's put a finger in his cage." The clerk was amazed. To say for short. The raven removed its beak. "Naruto!"

"Can I have him please?" Naruto begged. Kushina sighed. The clerk looked at her. "You know. That bird has never warmed up to anyone. And we were also about to put him under since no one has adopted him in his entire life." The clerk replied. "Never?" Minato asked. "Nope. They called him an ugly crow. They buy the colorful birds rather than a stubborn raven." The clerk finished. Minato looked at the bird in the cage. He looked nothing of a crow. Sure he had dark hair but that meant nothing. Silence. "We'll take him." Kushina said after a while of thinking. "Yes!" Naruto cheered. "You have a home now!" He told the bird. The raven chirped in happiness.

Kushina and Minato went to fill out papers. After doing that they were stuck on a name. Plus they learned a fact about the raven. He can live as long as his companion or friend lives. "What should we call him?" Minato asked. "Let Naruto decide." Minato said. Kushina nodded. "Naruto. What are you naming him?" Kushina asked. "Um...How about Sasuke?" He suggested. "After your Great, great, great, Grandfather?" Minato asked. "Yeah. Do you like the name Sasuke?" He asked the bird. Like understanding, the bird nodded it's head. Naruto smiled. "Well then Sasuke, you'll be my best friend." He told Sasuke. The bird chirped.

After finishing the papers and paying for the bird, and buying bird supplies, along with tomatoes, they took the bird home. Minato was driving the car and Kushina was watching the bird. But Naruto let it out of the cage. "Naruto! You can't let him out!" Kushina yelled. "What did he do?" Minato asked. He was focusing on the road. "Naruto let the bird out of its cage!" She told him. Instead of flying out of the open window, Sasuke nestled in Naruto's blonde hair. He chirped loudly. Naruto laughed. "You can trust Sasuke, Mommy. He didn't fly away." Naruto said. Sasuke closed his eyes and maybe fell asleep.

"Put him back in the cage!" Kushina ordered as they got out of the car. Naruto complied with what she said. He gently took the raven out of his hair. Surprised that the raven was awake. "Hey little guy. I'm going to put you in the cage for a bit." He said to Sasuke. The he went closer to the bird. "But I'll let you out when we get in my room." He told the bird. Sasuke didn't listen. He flew out of the car. "Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. The bird flew all the way to the porch. He landed there. He eyed Naruto. "Naruto!" The bird chirped. Kushina saw the bird and shrieked. "Naruto! I told you to put him in the cage!" Kushina shouted. "Well, Kushina we know one thing. We'll never loose that bird exactly. He always says our son's name." Minato laughed at what he said. Kushina nodded. Naruto got out of the car and ran to Sasuke.

"Why didn't you listen? You could have gotten hurt." Naruto scolded. He may have been young but he knew pain. The birds eyes gave him a sad look. "Okay. Never mind. I'm sure you'll listen next time Sasuke!" Naruto said and scooped up the bird. Sasuke nuzzled his head against the hands. Affectionately. Naruto smiled. "You're soft." Naruto replied and opened the door to the house.

It was clean and beautiful. White painted walls. "I'll take you to my room." Naruto told the raven. Sasuke chirped lightly. He carried Sasuke all the way to a blue painted walled room. It had orange everything. Blankets, dressers, lamps, toys. Sasuke would stand out in the room. That much was certain. "Okay Sasuke. Heh that rimes. You can't get lost in here. I'm going to stay here with you till Mommy brings everything." Naruto told Sasuke. "Naruto!" The bird chirped. "Is that the only word you can say?" Naruto asked. The raven walked slowly to Naruto. He was on the bed and the blankets were slowing him down.

The raven got closer and tripped on the bed. Naruto saw the bird land face first. "Oi! Sasuke are you okay?" Naruto asked pulling the bird up. He chirped. "You're not hurt are you?" He asked. The raven's eyes said it all. Humiliation. Poor Naruto didn't know that. He picked the raven up and set him in his lap. "You should be fine, Sasu. Oh and guess what! When I go to preschool, I can take you for pet day! Oh and they let pets in school all the time! You should be able to come!" Naruto was happy. He wanted to take the bird everywhere with him.

"I got everything. I can't believe that bird didn't run away. He must really want a home." Naruto's Father replied. The raven glanced at him. "He likes you Naruto. That clerk said he's liked no one before. You're special." Minato concluded. Naruto blushed. "Um...Daddy. Do I have to put him in the cage? It makes him mad to be in that thing." Naruto asked. Sasuke moved his head to Naruto. Naruto patted the bird's head. "I guess. He can be trusted. Just, I don't want to see anything white on the ground. Or anywhere. If I do. He goes in the cage." Minato said sharply. Kushina walked in. "How is everything?" She asked. "Fine." Minato answered.

"If you leave him out of the cage, put newspaper down somewhere. That'll probably make it easier." Kushina said. She walked over to her son. "Do you like him?" Kushina questioned. "Yeah. He's amazing." Naruto said. The raven was getting tired. "You may need to put him in something that resembles a nest. It is getting late." Minato replied. He got out a round soft object that was blue. It looked like a nest. Naruto got up and carried Sasuke to the nest like thing. He put his new friend inside. The bird fit perfectly. Sasuke slept.

~XxX~

It was nighttime. Naruto was in bed. "Sasuke? Are you up?" He asked the bird. A muffled chirp that sounded like a groan was heard. "Well, could you scare away the monsters at night? I mean if they attack? They scare me." Naruto asked. "Naruto." The chirp echoed. Naruto smiled. "Thanks." He said and closed his eyes for sleep.

_To be continued in Chapter 2!_


	2. Point Across:You're not an Ugly Crow

**Naruto's POV**

The next morning I woke up. I looked over to where Sasuke was supposed to be. He wasn't there. I began to scan the room for him. What if he ran away? I left the window open! But I heard him. "Naruto?" He called. I looked down. There he was. He was sleeping in my bed! I stroke his head gently. "Hey Sasu. Sleep well?" I asked. He seemed to understand everything I said. Today was a special day for me. We get to celebrate Sakura's Birthday!

Sasuke chirped lightly. I wondered if he scared off the monsters? "Hey Sasuke. Today's my cousin Sakura's birthday." I told him. Sasuke gave me a look and put his beak on my finger. Just like yesterday. He licked my finger again. I laughed. Mommy came in. "Naruto. Your cousin will be here soon!" She exclaimed. Sasuke turned to face her. She had a cake and something wrapped up. I was wide eyed. "Yes! Cake!" I shouted. Mommy smiled. "This is for Sakura's birthday." She told me. Sasuke flew up into the air before I jumped up to run to her. Sasuke chirped and landed onto my hair. So odd. Why does he do that?

Well the cake was...Pink! My least favorite color. I hugged Mommy tight. She gasped a bit but she warmed up. I think Sasuke glared at her. She must have patted his head because her hand moved up. "You like the bird still?" She asked. "Yes! I found him this morning sleeping next to me! Not in his bed! Oh and I'm happy that he didn't leave last night. The window was open." I said sheepishly. Mommy noticed the open window. "Wow. He actually stays." She was kind of dazed a bit.

"Well. Get dressed. Sakura will be here soon." Mommy repeated. "Okay." I answered. "I don't know if Sakura will want that bird loose." She whispered and left. I glanced at Sasuke. "You'll be good, right?" I asked him. Sasuke didn't answer me. He just flew over to the open window. He perched himself on the flat space. He looked outside. "You won't run away if I let you outside in the future will you?" I continued to pester him. He chirped. I wonder what Sasu was doing?

~XxX~

I was dressed and my hair was neat. Sasuke followed me through the house. Oh! I just remembered. He has to eat too! "Mommy? Where are the tomatoes?" I asked her. She smiled. "In the fridge. We got cherry tomatoes." She showed me. I saw them and grabbed one. Sasuke was still in my hair, which he hasn't ruined yet. "Here." I said and put the tomato on the table. He eyes it and leaves my hair. He went over to the table and snatched the red fruit up. But didn't eat it. Instead, he flew back over to my head and landed. He ate the tomato on my head! Mommy gasped. "He...He may ruin your hair!" I heard her shout. Daddy watched the entire scene. I didn't feel any tomato on my head. Apparently, Sasuke was eating it all. Mommy picked the bird up and put him on the table. He still had the tomato!

Mommy looked at me head. "Tomatoes are messy. How did he not get any in your hair?" She questioned. I looked at Sasuke. He was still eating the fruit. But in an odd way. Like he has his feelings hurt. I went over to him. "You okay?" I asked. He looked at me and tilted his head. "I take that a a yes?" I questioned. "Naruto!" He said happily. I smiled. Daddy glanced at the bird. "Its going to get on my nerves if I have to hear your name being chirped all the time." Daddy said. I looked at him. "I like that about him." I told Daddy. He smiled lightly. I smiled back.

~XxX~

Sakura arrived. She knocked on the door. Mommy went to go get it. Sasuke was still on the table. He just sat there. I watched him move around from time to time. "Naruto! Sakura is here!" Mommy yelled. "Okay!" I shouted back happily and ran to greet her.

Now, my cousin Sakura, well, she's not very nice to me at times. She's violent for her age. I'm actually scared for Sasuke. I hear she only likes pink. Sasuke has nothing pink on him. I'm lucky I was able to add a small pink string on my shirt. Phew.

"Hello Sakura!" I greeted. She smiled at me. "Happy Birthday!" I finished. She blushed a bit. "Thank you Naruto. Um...I heard that you got a dog?" She questioned. So they haven't told her about Sasuke? "Well. Um. I got something else." I said. I wasn't sure what to say. Sakura frowned. "I was hoping to see a dog. What did you get?" She asked. "Well, um..." I was cut off. "Naruto!" I heard Sasuke. Great. He chirped now? "A parrot? You got a talking bird?" She asked. Sakura is smart but too bad she doesn't know he's a raven. "I hope it's pink!" She exclaimed. I deadpanned. She glared at me. "It does have pink right?" She questioned eerily. "Uh...I..." My blood ran cold. Sakura smirked. "Well, let's just take a look at the parrot. Knowing you, it must be orange." She said. I was sweating. Mommy had left to go get the rest of the presents for Sakura.

~XxX~

As we made it to the kitchen, Sakura stopped. "Naruto. Are you all right?" She asked. "Uh...Yeah." I lied. Truth was, I was terrified. She continued walking. We got into the kitchen right next to the table. "Okay. Where's the bird. I know it's somewhere in here. But I don't see the cage." She stated. "Well, he doesn't need a cage. He won't leave me." I told her. She gave me a glare that made my blood run colder than it already was. "All birds need cages. If they don't have one, they will leave. You should think, idiot." Sakura insulted. I looked down. I felt something land on my head. Sakura had wide eyes when I looked back at her.

"What in the world is that?" She shouted. She walked back eyeing my pet. "This is Sasuke." I told her. You could see sweat drops falling from her face. "That can't be your parrot! It's an ugly crow! You know that right?" She shouted. Sasuke must have hid his face from her. "Sakura! I never said he was whatever you said. He's not a crow! He's a raven!" I shouted. She was still freaked out. "He'll peck out your eyes!" She shouted, scared. "No he won't." I countered. "Naruto!" He chirped. "Put that thing in a cage!" She demanded. I picked Sasuke out of my hair. It was hard because he was clinging onto it. He hasn't done that. Sakura must scare him.

"No. He shouldn't have to be locked up any longer than he has already." I stated. She was confused. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Sasuke has been in a cage at the pet store for four years. He's younger than you but older than me." I explained. Her expression softened. "You mean, he's only four?" She asked. "Yeah. He's nice. The man at the store said he was mean. But Mommy, Daddy and me haven't seen that." I answered. "Oh. Uh...Can I hold him?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at me like I was insane. "Sure." I handed her Sasuke.

Sakura cradled him in her arms. "What does he eat?" I smiled as she asked that. "Tomatoes." I answered. "Tomatoes? That can't be healthy for him!" She said, matter-of-factly. "That's the only thing he'll eat." I replied.

~XxX~

For the rest of the day, Sakura, Sasuke and I played in my room. Sakura ended up liking Sasuke. Though, she went to far with making a dress. Sasuke shredded it. She tried punishing him. Well, he ended up flipping out and flying around her head. She was scared. But Sasuke ended up landing on her shoulder. Most of the time he was on my head. I think he thinks it's a nest. Very strange.

Sakura said it was the best Birthday ever. Well, it was her second one she remembers. She left with her parents. We heard her telling her Mommy about Sasuke. I giggled at that. He was still on my head.

~XxX~

It was nighttime again. I decided to put Sasuke in my bed. "Keep the monsters away again." I told him. He chirped. "Okay. Goodnight Sasuke. Sleep well." With that said, I feel asleep.

~XxX~

**Sasuke's POV **

Nighttime. Darn. Why is it always so dark? I keep my sharp eyes open. There are so many creepy things I see. I can see more than most. But I stay brave. I look at Naruto. His chest moves up and down. I can see Chakra. He has a nice warm one. That girl he calls Sakura. She had a normal one.

I wonder why the boy wanted me? I've been saying Fishcake in Japanese for a few days. Was that his name? I guess I'm lucky. Why did that girl call me an ugly crow at first? I really don't understand people. Naruto asked me to keep monsters away? Well, there aren't any. Childish thoughts. I guess he must be lonely. Same as I.

I close my eyes. Feeling exhausted. That boy...I appreciate him for taking me in. I chirp to him a small thank you. I doubt he'll understand it. But I hope he knows I'm grateful.

_To be continued in Chapter 3!_


	3. Games Only a Talking Raven could Play!

**Naruto's POV**

Morning again. I can see Sasuke sleeping next to me. I'm wondering why he sleeps with me? He's a wonderful bird. I scoop him up. He opens his beautiful eyes. "Hey there." I say. He closes his eyes. "You need to wake up Sasu. You can't sleep any longer." I begged him. He opened an eyelid and gave me a cold stare. What the? Is he mad? "Naruto..." He whispered. I noticed his mood. "You're crabby cause you're hungry!" I exclaimed. I got out of bed, grabbed Sasuke and ran to the kitchen.

Mommy and Daddy were downstairs. "Naruto, honey, what's the rush?" Mommy asked. "Sasuke's not happy! I think he's hungry!" I shouted. Mommy smiled as she sighed. "Minato, dear, could you get a book about ravens for Naruto? I think he'll get a better idea of how his friend reacts." Mommy told Daddy. "But Naruto hasn't began reading. How could he be able to learn?" Daddy pointed out. "I don't want to read!" I yelled. Sasuke moved his head down. He chirped a nasty sound. Mommy and Daddy gave concerned looks. "Is he okay?" I asked. "Naruto!" He said. He was looking up at me. I smiled. "You okay?" I questioned. "Yes." He answered. Mommy's eyed widened. "Did he just say 'yes'?" She questioned. "Yes." Sasuke repeated. "What else can you say?" Daddy asked. This time Sasuke chirped.

"Minato. Go get that book now!" Mommy yelled at him. Minato got his car keys and ran out the door. "You have your wallet right?" Mommy called from the window. "Yes!" Sasuke chirped. "Um. I can hear the bird so yes!" Daddy said.

~XxX~

After Daddy left Mommy told me to talk to Sasuke. I already do that but oh well. "Hey Sasuke?" I asked. "Yes Naruto?" He asked in his raven voice. "How are you?" I questioned. Nothing. "Sasuke?" I ask again. "Yes?" He chirped. "Mommy! He won't answer with anything else but yes and Naruto." I tell her. "Tomato." I heard. Oh! I forgot again! He's hungry! "I bet if I feed him he'll talk more!" I exclaimed and get a tomato. He flies to my head and takes the tomato. He perches himself on my head. I heard him eat. "You okay now?" I ask. "Yes." I heard.

~XxX~

**Sasuke's POV**

He forgot to feed me! I was starving! Hmph. He wants me to talk doesn't he. He doesn't know how much I can say. Then someone will call me a parrot. Like that girl named Sakura did. I will speak to him. I am a raven who's smart. Fishcake...Why did that have to be his name? He's named after a food in ramen! That makes no sense. His Mother...Augh...Scary. Always yelling. Just wait till they find me telling them to shut up.

~XxX~

**Naruto's POV**

Daddy came back with a book! Sasuke flew over to the book. He landed on it. Daddy was surprised. "Hello." He told him. "Hello." Sasuke said. Wait! Another word! "So you must have been taught how to speak. Right?" Daddy asked him. "Yes." Sasuke chirped. "Care to tell us your opinion on us?" He asked. "You read that book didn't you?" Sasuke questioned. Mommy came in. "Is he talking?" She asked. "Mommy! He is! He's speaking more words!" I shouted happily.

"What's your real name?" Daddy questioned. "Sasuke." I heard. "Now. Back to the first question." Daddy repeated. "You and the red haired woman are too loud. Naruto or Fishcake is okay." I heard. "Where did he get Fishcake Mommy?" I shouted. "Um well..." She got cut out. "That's what your name means." I heard my friend say. "Okay. So nothing bad. Who taugh you to speak?" Daddy interrogated. "Itachi Uchiha. Down at the Uchiha Manor." I heard. "You mean hat prodigy taught you how to speak? Why did you hide it?" Mommy asked this time. "I was scared that you would disown me for talking." Sasuke answered.

"Never! I would never get rid of you!" I shouted. Sasuke turned his head. "That's one reason why you're my favorite." The bird told me. I smiled brightly. "Oh! Why do you like my hair?" I had to ask that. "Its a wonderful sleeping spot. High up. Shiny soft and smells of fresh something. But I like it." I heard his answer. That's why. "Minato. Let's looks through the book. Naruto. You take Sasuke to your room and play." Mommy suggested. Sasuke flew over to my head. We then went back to my room.

~XxX~

**Kushina's POV**

"Okay. Raven's can learn to speak as long as they aren't wild. Intelligent bird...Never separate from flock in less flock is killed." I stopped right there.

"Minato. Did you call the owner of the store yet?" I asked. Minato nodded his head. "Good. What did he say?" I asked flipping a page in the book. "He said that bird was handed as an egg for the store. Raven's are illegal as pets but he also said that that reven had problems." Minato answered. "What kind?" I questioned. I raised an eyebrow and stared at him. "Well, he hates loneliness. Which explains why he is stubborn in some people's eyes. He wants attention and love. So that's the only reason he's allowed to be a pet under the rules." I heard my husband explain. "Oh. I see. So that also explains why he won't leave. Talks, and was scared at first." I clarified. Minato nodded. 'In other words, he'll be with Naruto for a long time." I nodded at his statement.

~XxX~

**Sasuke's POV**

"So Sasuke. Do you like to play hide and seek?" Fishcake asked. "If you tell me what to do I'll play." I answered. Naruto smiled. "You're willing!" Naruto cheered. He's excited. I sigh mentally. "Okay! I count and you hide! But knowing you, you'll either stick out or blend in!" Naruto was ecstatic. "Okay. But what if you get tired...And want me out?" I asked. Talking bird...Not a good quality when chirping is easier. Though I was trained. "I'll say Sasu." Fishcake concluded. I nodded. "Okay. I'm gonna count to five." Naruto said.

"One." I fly away. "Two." I fly into the clothes hamper. Since I can't leave the room. "Three." I dig into the clothes and hide. "Four." I make myself comfortable. "Five. Ready or not here I come!" Naruto shouted. I became silent. I think Naruto moved around. "Where could such a small friend be?" He asked. In the clothes hamper silly. I heard him gently move around. "You're good." I heard him say.

After a while, Fishcake still didn't find me. He began wondering if I left the room somehow. I'm sure of that because he opened the door. And in the background I could hear, "Mommy! Have you seen Sasuke?" I wish I could explain more but that's all I can get out of him. I hear him approaching. "Sasu." He spoke. I stuck my head out and chirped. His eyes widened. "Sasuke! I thought you ran away!" Naruto had tears brimming his eyes. He put me in his arms and hugged me. Wait a second. A hug?

"Naruto...You...told me to...hide." I said. Naruto stopped squeezing me. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I guess we could watch the television." Fishcake suggested. I chirp in agreement. He went to sit on his bed and got his remote. He turned on the T.V. "We'll watch something good. How about the movie Jiraiya made?" I looked at him confused. "Jiraiya is my Grandfather who makes movies." He explained. Makes sense. "He made action movies for me but stopped and made romance novels." Fishcake said. He sounded sad. "Oh...Well let's watch his first!" Naruto beamed. I moved to put his finger in my mouth. It's a way of trust. Licking? Well I don't know.

We watch a movie. The main character was Fishcake's name and his friend was named, Sasuke? That's my name! Plus the character looks like an Uchiha. And the girl! Pink hair! Looks like that Sakura girl! But they're older.

"Kakashi Hatake actually starred in that movie. He's a teacher at the Middle School. That girl there is Sakura's Mother. The boy. Well, Sasuke Uchiha is his name but he disappeared after a while. No one knew where he went. As for the blonde. Well that's my Daddy!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke Uchiha huh? That sounds familiar. I...I think it's just some coincidence. Yeah! Well...I can see the moon.

~XxX~

**Naruto's POV**

I turn off the movie and get into the covers of my bed. Wow! A whole day passed that quick? I think Mommy brought in dinner for me. Also a tomato for Sasuke. I only remember eating nothing much. Sasuke flew to my bed. "Sasuke. Do you see the monsters at night?" I asked. He turns his head to the side acting innocent. "No. I scare them off. You don't have to worry about them." He said. I believe him. Sasuke laid down next to me. I close my eyes. "Goodnight Sasuke." I say. I hear a faint word. I wasn't sure what it said.

~XxX~

"Thank you, _Fishcake_."

_To be continued in Chapter 4!_


	4. Preschool is NOT Made for me!

**Naruto's POV**

This morning was different! I get to go to school! Well, preschool! Best of all, I get to take Sasu with me! He'll be happy to meet other people, I hope. I pick him up. He's still sleeping. Not good! "Sasuke! Wake up!" I shout. That was a wrong approach. He made a squeal like sound. He jumped into the air and flew madly. Landing on my head.

"Fishcake! Don't do that!" He scolded. I rolled my eyes. "Sasu..." I said in a pleading tone. "Today's the day I get to go to preschool. You get to come!" I cheered. Sasuke moved his head down. He was staring at me. "You get to go to school? And take me?" He questioned. "Yeah! I want you to meet my friend and his dog!" I exclaimed. Sasuke doesn't look happy. "What's wrong Sasu?" I questioned. "Dogs..." I heard. "Sasuke! There is nothing wrong with dogs! I'm sure he'll be nice!" I protested. Sasuke chirped. I smiled. "Let's go have breakfast. Mommy will pack tomatoes with my lunch!" I told him. Sasuke chirped again.

~XxX~

**Sasuke's POV**

Fishcake feeds me a tomato. He said something about preschool. With a dog. Great...I really don't like dogs! One bit another bird that got free in the store. Let's just say, we never saw him again. "Naruto! Put Sasuke in the cage. You can let him out when you get to school." I heard Naruto's Mother call. A cage? No! I hate them! Please no!

~XxX~

**Naruto's POV**

"Will you get in the cage please?" I asked. Sasuke turned his head. "I behave. I'll stay on your head the whole time." Sasuke replied. I sighed. "Please! I wanna show you off! They will be so excited to see my new friend! They will be even more amazed if you show them you are tame!" I begged. "Fishcake...I'll be good. I don't want to be in a cage. They just scream out, "Lonely Raven." Sasu stated. I sighed again. "Okay. But please be good." I said. He nodded. "I'm sorry Mommy! Sasuke and I made a deal! I won't loose him!" I shouted. Mommy came out. Sasuke hurried to my hair. "Okay then. But if he turns out lost, you'll be grounded and I will make you hunt him down. He's part of the family." Mommy said. Sasuke laid his head down on my hair. "Bye Mommy! I love you!" I bid. She smiled. The bus was already there. "See you later, Honey!" Mommy called.

~XxX~

I got on the bus. Sasuke hid well under my hair. The driver asked if I was having a bad hair day. I told him no and took a seat.

"So Sasuke. You'll be happy to meet my friends. Oh and cousin Sakura will be there." I told him with an exasperated sigh. Sasuke walked down to my lap. He sat there. Looking up at me. "How come your names each mean a certain word? Mine means hardly a thing." Sasuke questioned. "I'll ask Iruka-Sensei about that!" I encouraged my friend. "Iruka means dolphin! Why?" Sasuke started rambling on the meaning of names. How did he know this much? I was going to have to ask Iruka or Dolphin-Sensei. Heh. He sure can make humor.

~XxX~

Once we get to the school, Sasuke gets back into my hair. Iruka-Sensei was outside. He was watching the kids as they played outside. I ran up to him.

"Iruka-Sensei! Look at my new friend!" I shouted and showed him the bird in my hair. He raised an eyebrow. "Naruto. Where did you find this bird?" He asked with suspicion. "Its my new pet. Sasuke is his name. He can talk too!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Iruka stared at the bird. "Hello there Sasuke. How are you?" He asked. Sasuke chirped. "Come on Sasu! Speak!" I demanded. "I'm Good. But Fishcake needs to be taught how to be quieter." Sasuke finally spoke. Iruka was wide eyed. "You're a raven! One of the smartest birds! I heard that they can't be pets." He pointed out. "Mommy told me that he was an exception." I explained. "Iruka. Can you tell me why your names mean something? Iruka means Dolphin. Naruto means Fishcake. Sakura means Cherry blossom." Sasuke recited. Iruka was shocked.

"He's too smart for four." I stated. Iruka nodded. "Well, Sasuke means, Help Assistance. So you were named as to assist and help. Make sense? We each have a name meaning. Yours is just a bit off. Okay?" Iruka said in short. "Okay." Sasuke then chirped. "Mimicking eh?" Iruka said what? "Common for ravens." he finished and walked off.

"Naruto!" I heard. I turned around and saw my best friend. Kiba! His dog was running with him also. "I was wondering where you were! So did you get the dog? I bet Akamaru and him would get along great!" Kiba exclaimed. I paled. "Hey. What's with the bird on your head?" He asked. "That's Sasuke. My pet." I answered. Kiba frowned. "You got an ugly crow as a pet?" He shouted. I was wide eyed. "Why does everyone call him that? He's a-" I didn't finish. "Everyone! Naruto has an ugly crow as a pet!" He shouted. I felt something in my eyes. "Kiba! Why are you making fun of my pet?" I asked. My throat felt like a lump was placed inside. "Why did you get a crow?" He asked. Akamaru barked along with this. "He..." I began to cry.

**Sasuke's POV**

How dare they insult me! I am not an ugly crow! I am a raven! Are they too dumb to see the difference? And they're making Fishcake cry! No one makes my Fishcake upset! He's my friend.

I turn my head to eye Kiba. He's laughing. "What's so funny? Dog-breath?" I speak. His eyes widened. "Y-You..." He stuttered. I'm laughing on the inside. Everyone heard dog-breath and began laughing their heads off. "I do not have dog breath!" He shouted. "Really? I can smell it all the way up here. Prove to me that you don't have dog breath?" I interrogated. Heh. I'm having fun.

"I...Why would I show an ugly crow anyway!" He shouted. Tears brimming his eyes. "Well, first off. I'm not ugly. And second, I'm a raven. Get your facts straight." I corrected. Everyone heard. Kiba snarled but it sounded more like an exasperated sob. I chirped madly.

Kiba got so mad he grabbed my off Naruto's head. I squirmed and chirped madly. Fishcake's eyes grew large. "I don't care! Akamaru! Once I drop him! You bite him got it!" The boy shouted. Wait? Bite? "No! Kiba please! That's my-" He didn't finish. "I don't care! He's a rude bird! No one makes fun of me!" He shouted. Suddenly, I was slung to the ground; the amount of pain was considerately large. I squealed. I felt something bite my wing. I scream. Well in a bird's way. It hurts!

"Sasuke!" Fishcake shouted. The dog continued to bite me. I tried to peck him but I couldn't reach. I'm flat on my back. This really hurts. "What is going on?" I heard the teacher. But nothing more. Everything went blank. The only thing I heard was Fishcake's screaming.

~XxX~

**Naruto's POV**

"Sasuke!" I shouted. My new friend was just purposely attacked. He had done nothing wrong but defend me. Why did Kiba have to be like that? "What's going on?" Iruka-Sensei came running in. He stopped and gaped at the scene. Sasuke had red liquid or blood coming out from his wing. Akamaru was still tearing my friend up. Now his tummy was being shredded. I screamed. "Kiba! Call your dog off!" Sensei shouted. Kiba moved his hand an Akamaru stopped. Kids were silent. "Naruto. Go get the phone. Call your Mommy." Sensei told me. I nodded and ran.

I reached the area where the phone was. I looked up my number. Though, I really copied the numbers. As I dialed, I watched the scene. Sensei got Sasuke into his arms. He looked limp. Tears boiled over in my eyes. "Hello?" I heard Mommy. "Mommy!" I cried. "Naruto! What's wrong?" She asked worried. "Kiba...Dog...Sasuke..." I was having a hard time telling her what I was saying. "What? What go you mean?" She asked. "Kiba's dog attacked Sasuke on purpose! Sasuke's hurt! Mommy please come!" I cried. "Okay! Honey, I'll be there in a minute!" I heard Mommy tell me. "I love you." I said. She said it back. I hung the phone up.

I decided running to Sasuke was smart. Well not for my eyes. Iruka managed to get Sasu into the room. I looked at my friend. All scratched up and bloody. He looked terrible. I cried harder. Iruka patted my back. "It's okay. What happened?" He asked in a gentile tone. I looked at him. "Well, Kiba calle him an ugly crow. I cried because he told everybody and hurt my feelings. Sasuke defended me with words. But Kiba got madder and grabbed Sasuke. He slammed Sasu to the ground and told Akamaru to attack." I said in one breath. Iruka nodded.

"Naruto..." I heard. I looked over to Sasuke. One eye was open. I smiled. "Sasuke! You're alive!" I shouted. He was silent. "Are you okay?" I asked. "No..." I heard. My heart crumbled. "Why not? You are going to live right?" I asked. "I will live. But I feel almost d-gone." He answered. Tears filled my eyes once again.

Mommy came running into the room. "I brought everything for Sasuke. Naruto! You need to move. Let me heal him!" Mommy shouted. I nodded. She went to work. I saw all these supplies. Mommy moved with incredulous speed. I watched silently as she finished up.

"Is he okay Mommy?" I asked. "Yes Naruto. He is okay." She answered softly. I smiled and was filled with joy. I ran all the way over to him. He was breathing.

"Fishcake...You have a bad taste in friends." Sasuke told me. I smiled. "I know. But I do have one good one." I said hinting like. I think he would smile if he could. "Thank you Sasuke." I thanked. Sasuke moved his eye. "Thank you for getting me at the pet store." He appreciated that?

The rest of the day flew. Though. I don't wanna talk about it because I didn't even know what happened. Mommy wants to charge Kiba for attacking. But not so much. I believe Kiba deserves that. Kiba had no right to hurt Sasuke.

_To be continued in Chapter 5!_


	5. The Truth About the Raven:Short:

**Naruto's POV**

We took Sasuke to the vet. He was looked at by the doctor. But something odd happened. He screamed for me over and over. Eventually, they made me go in there with him.

"Fishcake..." Sasuke whispered. The man was stitching him I think. "Now, keep him entertained Naruto." The man told me. I stared right at Sasuke. His eyes shown he was in pain. I touched his soft head. "You'll be fine Sasu. I hate doctors too but they make you feel better." I told him with my grin. He kept his gaze towards me. "Fishcake...You know what today is?" He asked. I shrugged.

"My Mother's Birthday. June first right?" He asked to be sure. The man nodded. I nodded in agreement. 'What happened to you Mother?" I asked, confused.

Sasuke chirped a bit. "My Mom was well, a human. She had long raven colored hair. Beautiful onyx eyes. I thought of her as my Mom because she always said I was hers. Her human son who I considered my Brother taught me how to talk." He explained a bit.

My eyebrow raised. "Wait, you said the person who taught you how to talk, was Uchiha Itachi?" I questioned. Sasuke winced slightly. The man's stitching wasn't making him feel better. "Yes. He was like my Brother. He even took me outside to play when I was three." He answered. Something was settling right with my mind. "Sasuke, why were you at the pet store if your Mommy loved you?" I asked, seriously confused.

"I've been at that pet store for four years but was taken out for a bit. When I was born till the age of three. I was taken care of by the owner's wife. That was my Mom. They own the store." Sasuke stated.

"What happened?" I asked once again. "Well, the entire family was murdered by a man. My Mom was kidnapped. My Brother was also kidnapped. The new owner of the pet store locked me in a cage. I felt so alone. I, couldn't stand it. It hurt my heart. I felt abandoned." He explained. I saw small tears forming in his eyes. My heart felt terrible.

"That new owner never paid me attention. He had no idea I could speak. He didn't know how I felt. He'd just tell me how worthless I was. I wanted to leave so badly." He stated. His bird tears falling.

Suddenly, right before I was about to speak the vet man spoke. "All done! He won't be able to fly for a while. His stomach will need to be bandaged each day. Other than that he's okay!" The man explained. He picked Sasu up and placed him in my arms. His wing was wrapped up like a broken arm would be.

~XxX~

**Sasuke's POV**

Ugh. I won't be able to move my wing? Not good for me! I was just telling Fishcake all about me and he interrupts the entire conversation. I really hate vets now. Mentioning, my Mom was like a vet but better.

Frowning, though you couldn't tell, Fishcake placed me on his head. My talons would be fine to use to balance myself. I laid on his soft blonde hair. Fishcake continued to walk through this horrid place.

One thought entered my head. Where was my Mom?

~XxX~

Mikoto Uchiha sat in a prison like cell. Her birthday. And her son Itachi was next to her. He was only nine and was scared. He didn't have the proper education for two years. But he was smarter than most people. "Mommy. Where do you think we are?" He asked. His onyx eyes watching her intently. She brought her son closer to her.

"That, I do not know." She replied. Itachi had a thought popping into his head. Where was his Brother? "Mommy, why was Brother a raven?" He asked. His Mother sighed. "When your baby brother was born, a man there knew some ability to turn humans into animals. He turned your Brother into a raven. We tried to reverse it but it didn't work." His Mother explained. "Do you think Sasuke is happy?" Itachi asked.

His mother made a fake smile. "I hope he is. Maybe someone found him and took him in. I'm sure they would treat him right." She assured her young child. Itachi nodded. He felt a bit safe knowing that much.

~XxX~

**Kushina's POV**

My son came with our new family member. He looked okay. Naruto walked right to me and tugged at my dress. I glanced down at him. "What is it?" I asked. He looked a bit sad. I wasn't sure what he was thinking. Naruto picked Sasuke up and handed him to me. I was curious.

"Sasuke had a Mommy. Though, she's lost." He told me. I'm confused. Sasuke has a Mommy. Okay got that. But what does he mean by "Lost."

"What did you say?" I asked. He glanced sadly at me once again. "Fishcake said that my Mom is lost. Well, kidnapped." Sasuke stated. My eyed widened. "Y-Who was your Mother?" I asked. "Well, Mikoto Uchiha? I think. She treated me like her child." Sasuke replied.

I nodded. "Sasuke wants his Mommy!" Naruto chanted. I furrowed my eyebrows. That would be hard. "How would we find her?" I questioned. "Well. I was planning on flying around. It is against the law to kill ravens. And I may run into the kidnapper. He hangs around the pet store. He's kinda odd too. Like a snake almost." Sauske said a bunch.\

I nodded once again. Sasuke just described Orochimaru, the owner of the pet store. The clerk there happens to be his son. So I guess we could check it out.

~XxX~

**Naruto's POV**

Mommy just told us we could go try and find Sasuke's Mommy! That would be so great!

I want to meet Sasuke's Mother. I bet she's nice!

_To be continued in Chapter 6 Sorry for shortness! There were so many things. Sorry to keep you waiting! So I posted up a chapter to keep you all entertained! Thanks for the reviews!_


	6. The Recording of Answers!

**Kushina's POV**

Today was a new day. I had Naruto and Sasuke to be separated for a bit. I needed this bird to talk. I made a trail of tomatoes to make things easier. That bird wants to stay with my son.

I watched from the corner of my door. The bird chirped happily as he ate each tomato. He still had his arm in a cast but either way, he was falling for my trick. He proceeded to the door. He must have seen me.

"Shina. Why are you doing this?" He asked. My eyes widened. "Doing what?" I asked innocently. "I can't stop myself from eating these tomatoes. I feel sick and I don't want them anymore. Make them go away!" He shouted. He sounded like a crying child.

My eyes held something that I really wish I could describe. He was throwing a tantrum on his favorite food. "Please! I don't want to eat them anymore!" He wailed. I picked the tomatoes up and put them away. He stood there. I smiled. "Okay, Sasuke. Now that you're stuffed, let's go find your Mommy." I replied. Sasuke turned around and looked at me. He hopped on his feet trying to get to me. I walked closer to him.

"I don't know where Mom could be. So..." He stopped. His foot moved in an odd and nervous way. "Thank you, Kushina..." He whispered. I smiled. A bird with manners. "It's fine." As I said that I scooped him in my arms. I walked out of the kitchen and to the door. "Okay. Naruto! I'll be out for a bit! I love you!" I yelled. I walked out the door and to the car. We were going to see that stupid snake worshipping idiot. Or as Sasuke started calling him, "Baka."

~XxX~

**Sasuke's POV**

Kushina took me inside the car. I was allowed in the front! I feel like a child. Very odd. I know I'm a bird. And when a bird if four they're an adult. Er...Well, I hope. Kushina drove silently and then stopped. "Okay, we're here. I already see that Snake." She said angrily. "Baka!" I shouted. She smiled. "That too." She laughed a bit. We then got out of the car. She held me.

Orochimaru was smoking and talking to a gray haired boy. The said boy was talking about something important. "Shina! Get your phone and record this!" I told her in a whisper. She nodded.

"So. Itachi and Mikoto Uchiha are really at the Hebi Industries?" The gray haired man questioned. That's where they are! "Yeah. But we plan on killing them in about two weeks. They've been nothing but stubborn. They won't call me Sama. And all they talk about is a stupid boy named Sasuke. About how he was turned into a bird. They are so insane. But I will give them credit. I was the one who turned their second son into that raven." Orochimaru bellowed. My eyes widened. I was human? And...He did that to me?

"But Orochimaru-Sama, why did you turn him into a bird?" The boy asked. "Ah. Well, you see, I was angry at the Uchiha family. And since they own a pet store, why not turn their son into an animal? It makes perfect sense, Kabuto." Orochimaru answered. The boy called Kabuto smiled. "How would you turn him back?" Kabuto asked. Orochimaru laughed at this. "Well, that bird would have to be with his Mother and Brother again. You see, we took them away because of that reason. If he were to grow a severely strong bond with them, then he would be human again." Orochimaru explained.

"That makes perfect sense Orochimaru-Sama. Another thing, what if someone found out about this?" He asked. Yeah. What will happen?

"Hmm...I'll kill their loved ones. And cops are slow on things. They wouldn't believe if someone told them this. Its highly unbelievable. It's also silly. I have a clean record here." He stated. I frowned. "I think we should go." Kabuto replied.

~XxX~

Kushina walked away and saved the recording. They will believe her now. She has proof. Plus, she'll also call an important member of the F.B.I. Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. Those three are the most sneakiest people in the world. and Kakashi is also a friend.

She got in her car, it being silent an all, and drove away. Not even noticed by a single person. She then got on the phone once again and called her husband. Minato answered shortly.

"Kushina? What's wrong?" He asked. "Minato, I need you to contact your former students. I believe and have proof that I know where Sasuke's family is. Also, there is a lot that was revealed." She whispered. Minato heard.

"They were coming for dinner tonight. So we can tell them there." He replied. Kushina sighed. Relief washed over her. "That would be good."

~XxX~

**Naruto's POV**

I waited an entire day for Sasuke and Mommy to get home. Daddy said that they were on their way and so was Kashi, Rin, and Obi. I then heard the door open. I smiled brightly. There was Mommy and Sasuke. Though, Sasuke didn't look happy. He actually looked sad and depressed. I frowned.

"Sasu what's wrong?" I asked with worry. Sasu chirped lightly. "Fishcake...Not now. Okay?" He said. He seemed upset. I tugged onto Mommy's shirt. She looked down.

"Mommy, what's wrong with Sasu?" I asked. She gave a sad smile. "Sasuke is sad that his Mommy and Brother are...Er..Naruto. You're too young to know." She finished. Too young? I'm four! That's not young!

Sasu walked by the fridge. He then turned his head to Mommy. "Shina...I'm hungry." He told her. She nodded and ran to the fridge. She got out a tomato and handed it to him. Sasuke bit it and walked over to me.

He stared at me. I wonder-No! He wants on my head! I picked him up and placed him on my head. He relaxed and ate. I walked to my room.

Once inside, I sat on the bed. "Okay, Sasu tell me what's wrong." I asked. He froze. I didn't feel the vibrations of him eating on my head.

"Fishcake. Your Mommy said that you're too young. Plus its none of your concern. Don't even worry." He stated. Then he ate again. I decided to drop it. There was no point in trying to get things out of him.

~XxX~

Kashi, Obi and Rin came. They sat at the table for dinner. I was told to eat in the living room. I was okay with it. Sasuke was allowed to eat with me. Though, I was surprised. He wanted some ramen. "Are you sure? There's no ramen." I told him. "Please, Fishcake? I want to try some!" He begged. I smiled. I cooled a noodle for him and handed it to him. He took it with his beak and swallowed it.

"That's good! Some more please?" He asked. I smiled and put some out for him to eat. He ate the, as well. Such a hungry bird.

~XxX~

**Kakashi's POV**

"Kushina, Minato told me that you found out something?" I asked confused. Kushina nodded. She pulled out her phone. She sat it on the table and turned on the recording. We listened.

So much info. When I heard about the Uchiha, my eyes widened. I continued to hear. Orochimaru and Kabuto huh? Soon the recording ended.

"That's everything they said." She stated. I nodded. "Mikoto and Itachi Uchiha have been missing. But Hebi industries is underground. Which means you called the perfect group to go find them. Oh and, when we get them, meet us at the police station with the recording. Then they will probably ask Mikoto and Itachi about what happened. That way, we'll take Orochimaru down." I explained. Kushina nodded. Minato smiled. "I knew my students would never let us down! We owe you three!" He exclaimed. I smiled. Though you can't see because of my mask.

"This is what we do, Sensei. Plus, we can't bear to loose those two. They're Obito's relatives. His cousin and Aunt." I replied. Obito nodded. Minato smiled once again.

"Count on us! We'll let you know when we get them!" Rin said confident. We all knew we would get them back. That was a mission we will never fail!

_To be continued in Chapter 7!_


	7. The End :Don't Review If Terrible!:

**Kakashi's POV**

We ran through the underground area. It was easy to find. Hebi industries was the simplest place in the world. But the hardest to find. First it's underground. Second, there are only three sections. And third, there are snakes at every corner.

Rin goes to the first section. Obito, second, and I'm in the third. The prison cells are on the third section. So that should be where they're at.

I found the cells and looked into each. Then I stopped. I heard voices.

"Mommy...Are we going to die?" A little boy asked. "Honey. Never. I'd never let us die. We have to live for Sasuke's sake." She cooed her son. That's when my eyes widened in realization. Sasuke! That name was used. I ran all the way over to the cell the voices came from.

When I got there, their eyes widened. "You're not going to kill us are you?" I little boy which must be Itachi asked. I shook my head no. He sighed. "Your Brother Sasuke, we have him and we're taking you to him." I told the two. Mikoto's eyes widened. "Sasuke?" She questioned. "Yes. He's been wondering where you've been." I explained.

Mikoto nodded. Itachi had tears in his eyes. I felt bad. These two. They've been here for not even a year and look terrible. Thankfully, I had a key to the cell, and I unlocked the door. Mikoto walked out with her son in her frail arms. She gave me a look. It was a kind one with a tad of thankfulness.

"Let's get you to your, uh son." I told her. Then on my radar I told Rin and Obito to meet me at the car. Hebi Industries was the easiest place to go. They left everything in sight. Such a simple place to break people out of.

~XxX~

We pulled into the driveway and got out. Mikoto and Itachi just sat in the back. It was strange as to why they didn't get out but we heard what the mother was telling her child.

"Now. We're going to see Sasuke again. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us and," Her tears must have came out. "We'll be happy to see him." She finished. Then they got out.

Rin and Obito had the door open and the family was there. Sasuke was in Naruto's little arms. He looked cute with the black bird. Mikoto's eyes widened as she saw the little bird. She then fond herself able to run. As did Itachi.

Mikoto came and grabbed Sasuke from Naruto's arms. She held the bird and kissed him several times.

~XxX~

**Sasuke's POV**

My Mommy's here! She's kissing me! And I can see Big Brother Itachi! He looked up at me with wondering eyes. But them Mommy stopped kissing me. "You're in a cast. Why? What happened? Sasuke?" She asked. My heart raced. Her voice was so soft.

"I got attacked by a jerk, Mommy. But he's paying for it. I missed you so much!" I cried. You might not see it but I know!

That's when I felt a stinging sensation. What was going on? But I was blinded with a bright light. My eyes widened at what was happening.

~XxX~

Soon the bright light faded. Leaving nothing but hurt eyes. Mikoto looked down to see a human Sasuke hugging her. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping at the sight. Along with little Itachi.

"Sasuke..." She whispered. She forgot how to finish her sentences. Tears fell from her eyes once more as she hugged the boy tighter.

Naruto and the family, along with Kakashi, Rin and Obito were amazed. Sasuke was a human after all!

"Mommy..." The boy whispered. Mikoto laughed a bit and Itachi came closer. He was actually going to see what his brother looked like. Little Sasuke turned around and smiled brightly. "Big Brother!" He shouted and hugged his older brother. Itachi smiled and hugged his Baby brother. How he missed that boy.

Naruto sighed. "So Sasuke can't be my friend anymore." He whispered. Kushina put a hand on her son's shoulder. Minato kneeled to his Son's level. Sasuke even turned around and walked to Naruto.

"Hey." The Uchiha whispered. Naruto was crying. Sasuke put a hand on his former owner's shoulder too. He was shocked at the feeling but kept his hand there anyway.

"Naruto. I'll always be your friend. But not a bird. I can go to school with you and play with you and do more than I could as a bird. Plus, I can keep that Kiba away!" Sasuke assured the sobbing blonde. Naruto's azure eyes looked at the Uchiha.

Sasuke had the spiky raven colored hair. He had black eyebrows and onyx eyes. Pale skin. And he was wearing a gray blue shit and shorts. He had a smile on his face. "Really?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. He knew that Naruto and him would be friends no matter what. And that's what they'll always be.

A few Months later.

Naruto and Sasuke were playing with blocks at school. They were either building or destroying. "So. How are you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled brightly. "I'm doing great! Itachi and Mommy are also good!" He exclaimed. Naruto smiled. Mr. Umino came into the playroom. "Naruto, Sasuke, why are you two in here alone? Everyone's playing outside." He told the two children.

Sasuke turned and gave him a toothy look. Since he had lost two. "Mr. Umino! Fishcake and I prefer playing with blocks inside. We'll be fine!" He told the teacher. But he raised an eyebrow on the way he addressed Naruto.

He said it almost like Naruto's bird used to. And he was told the bird died of a mistake during the stitches. But it seemed that when the bird died a kid names after him arrived. Such and odd fate. But perhaps, the bird was Sasuke. No! He would be insane for even thinking that!

"Well, I'll leave you two to be." Iruka then left. "Bye bye! Dolphin-Sensei!"

_The End. I'm sorry its bad. Every story just has to have a part where the bad guy stops them. Nope! I did it different! Deal with it!_


End file.
